Super Mario Brothers: Double Trouble Monkey Business
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: When the Mushroom Kingdom is in danger with Bowser and his troops having portable force field generators, Mario and Luigi can't break them. But a stranger with the strength to break the force field arrives asking for the Mario Brothers' help. Is this a friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Monkey's Origin**

Many years ago somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom, a huge ape named Donkey Kong grabbed a young woman and climbed the top of a very large in an attempt to avoid being sent to the zoo and returning to returning to his home in Kango Jungle. However, there was a man with a mustache and clothed in red followed Donkey Kong to the top with a large hammer while at the same time avoiding barrels being thrown at him. At the top, the ape was almost thrown off, but the man saved the ape rather than let him fall to his death. The man even helped the huge ape return to his home in Kongo Jungle.

*Several years later*- A new gorilla named Donkey Kong, grandson of the original Donkey Kong, ruled over Kongo Jungle. He was as big as you can imagine, a swirling hair style at the tip of his head, and a read tie with the letters "DK" written on it in yellow. He was even had the strength of over a 1,000 men and you would not want to be the receiver of one of his punches. Donkey Kong was known as Kongo Jungles hero when he and his little partner, Diddy Kong, took back Kongo Jungle's banana hoard from the villainous King , leader of the Kremlings.

Donkey Kong walked out of his house one day and felt that something was off.

Donkey Kong- That's odd. Where's Diddy Kong. He's usually here to get bananas for breakfast with me. I better go to his house and see if he's alright.

When he got to Diddy Kong's house, it was completely torn apart like someone had ransacked the place.

Donkey Kong- What the hell happened here?! Diddy Kong? You in here? Everything ok? Hey, what's this?

There was a note lying on the floor, however Donkey Kong couldn't read, but his father Cranky Kong could.

*At Cranky Kong's house* Donkey Kong arrives with the note and walks inside.

Donkey Kong- Cranky, you here? I got something I need you to look at?

Then a very old monkey with a cane and a long white beard walked down the stairs and shouted like you'd expect an old man to react.

Cranky Kong- What?! What do you want?!

Donkey Kong- Good to see you too, Cranky. I was just at Diddy Kong's place and it looks trashed. I found this, but because I don't know how to read…"

Cranky- *sigh* Let me have a look at it.

Cranky looked at the note and a grim face appeared as he read it.

Cranky Kong- It's from King ! He's abducted Diddy and Dixie Kong and it hold them for ransom. He wants you to trade Kongo Jungle's banana hoard for their lives by noon tomorrow at his fortress in the mountain or he'll feed them to the crocodiles.

Donkey Kong- That's horrible! But I can't let take the banana hoard again. I'll take that basterd like I usually do!

Cranky Kong- With what help? Diddy and Dixie are captured, remember? And there aren't any other Kongs who are brave enough to help you.

Donkey Kong- Any ideas then?

Cranky Kong- Hmm…I think I might have one idea. Your grandfather met a man in a faraway place called the Mushroom Kingdom. This man might have attacked him at first, but he helped him return to Kongo Jungle. This man's grandkids, the Super Mario Brothers are the best I can come up with who can help you with this problem. However, you'll have to go to the Mushroom Kingdom and find them.

Donkey Kong- I guess it's worth a shot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Plumbers and the Monkey**

The Mushroom Kingdom was a beautiful and prosperous kingdom ruled benevolent Princess Peach. For many years, the ruler of Dark Land, King Bowser, has been attempting to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. But each time, Bowser's plans were foiled by the Super Mario Brothers, Mario and Luigi. Originally plumbers from Brooklyn that got sucked down the drain while unclogging a bathtub after somehow accessing a warp zone in that bathtub. And that warp zone took them to the Mushroom Kingdom just in time for Bowser's first invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom. After much hard work and a lot of "Sorry but our princess is in another castle", Mario and Luigi were able to defeat Bowser and drive him from the Mushroom and saving Princess Peach while at it. But it was not the end of their adventures, for Bowser returned time and again. Each time, Mario and Luigi stopped Bowser and his entire Koopa family. The Super Mario Brothers earned so much of a reputation, their stories became world famous. They even found a little dinosaur partner, Yoshi, while on vacation on Dinosaur Island which was interrupted by Bowser.

One day, after numerous failures, Bowser created a small device that could create a portable force field that could repeal Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi's attacks. Bowser's minions equip the device to themselves and the force field appears around their bodies automatically.

*One night in Toad Town in the Mushroom Kingdom* Bowser's troops arrived appeared and began attacking all of the Toads as they made their way to Princes Peach's castle. Then, out of a warp pipe came the Super Mario Brothers and their friend Yoshi.

Luigi- Whoa! Looks like Bowser is at it again.

Mario- Not to worry, Luigi. We'll stop them like we always do.

Mario saw a Goomba and tried to jump on it, but a barrier appeared around the Goomba as soon as Mario's boot was about to touch the Goomba.

Mario- Hey! What's going on?!

Luigi tried, but the same thing happened. Then Yoshi to wrap his tongue around the around the Goomba, but that force field made it impossible for even Yoshi to eat.

Yoshi- Yoshi no like this!

Mario- This calls for some extra fire power!

Mario pulls out a fire flower and eats it. This transforms Mario into Fire Mario where his red clothes turn white and he can shoot fireballs from his fingertips. Fire Mario shot a few fireballs, but even that didn't work.

Goomba- Hahahahaha! Sorry Mario, but your tricks won't work this time.

A Para-Koopa hit Fire Mario from behind not only knocking Mario to the ground, but changing Fire Mario back to normal Mario. As Luigi and Yoshi helped Mario get back up, they saw dozens of Bowser's minions surrounding them.

Koopa Troopa- Thanks to King Bowser's new invention, we got a force field that is too strong for any of your shitty attacks!

Para-Koopa- Now you Mario Brothers can't hurt us and this Kingdom will belong to Bowser!

Mario- Luigi, Yoshi, we need to get out of here and think of a plan once we escape!

Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi made their escape before Bowser's troops could capture them. Then a flying machine with a clown face on it appeared in the sky and diving it was a huge monster-like beast with red hair and spikes on the back of its shell.

Bowser- Yes, run like rats. It won't be long before we find you and fix your plumbing! Hahahahaha!

*In an alleyway somewhere in Toad Town* Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were hiding while catching their breath.

Yoshi- What Mario's do now?

Luigi- Yeah, Mario. We can't beat them with those force field devices.

Mario- Don't worry, because I know we'll think of something. We always do.

A Goomba appears and spots them. But before it could attack, the Goomba noticed a shadow was on the ground. The shadow of something above the Goomba. When the Goomba looked up, the last thing it saw was a huge monkey about to land on it. The force field shattered and the Goomba was crushed.

Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi saw a huge gorilla come out of nowhere as it approached them.

Donkey Kong- You the Super Mario Brothers?

Mario- Yes. Now can you tell us who you are?

Donkey Kong- I am called Donkey Kong, defender of Kongo Jungle.

Mario- Donkey Kong? You mean the monkey our grandfather chased up a building all of those years ago?

Donkey Kong- No, that was my grandfather. I just have the same name as him. Right now, I could use your help.

Mario- You need our help? I think we need your help right now.

Luigi- Are you crazy, Mario?

Mario- We couldn't hurt these guys with those force fields protecting them, but Donkey Kong here could break through them like eggshells. We need his strength. How about this, DK? You help us stop Bowser and we'll help you. Deal?

Donkey Kong- Deal.

*At the gates of Princess Peach's castle* Bowser's minions were about to break down the gate. Suddenly, Donkey Kong appeared out of nowhere and started pummeling Bowser's minions. Donkey Kong stomped on a Koopa, pounded his two fists against two Goombas on both sides of him, and punched a Para-Koopa in the stomach. All while smashing the force shield that was protecting them from Mario and Luigi's attacks to pieces. Then Bowser flies over in his flying clown car again and sees Donkey Kong.

Bowser- What? Who is this oversized monkey? Whoever he is, the force fields aren't doing so well against him.

Bowser jumps out of the flying clown car and lands right in front of Donkey Kong.

Bowser- I don't know why you're here you oversized monkey, but I can't let you get away with beating up my troops. Time for me to burn that furry ass of yours you oversized monkey!"

Bowser breathes out fire at Donkey Kong, but DK rolls and avoids it.

Donkey Kong- I am Donkey Kong, a friend of the Mario Brothers. I'm here to take you down!

Bowser- Friend of the Mario Brothers? That makes sense why you're in my way, but you still won't beat me.

Bowser charged for Donkey Kong and the two of them were in arms lock. Surprisingly to both, they were equal in physical strength. Donkey Kong noticed the same device on Bowser that was on his minions, meaning Bowser has a force field too. Because Donkey Kong and Bowser were still in arms lock, DK shattered Bowser's force shield with a head-butt instead of a punch. It shattered Bowser's force field and knocked Bowser back a few steps. Bowser held his head and it felt like he had been hit with a rock.

Bowser- Dirty trick you oversized monkey!

Before Bowser knew it, something had grabbed a hold of his tail. As he turned around, he saw Mario grab hold of his tail.

Mario- Donkey Kong, now that Bowser's shield is weakened, let's finish this!

Donkey Kong- Agreed. Time to finish his sorry ass.

Mario began to spin Bowser like the Super Mario 64 style as Donkey Kong was winding up his first. Mario eventually threw Bowser at Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong punched Bowser right out of the area as Bowser disappeared in the distance after being knocked into the air after that punch.

Mario- Nice work there, DK. Ok, a deal's a deal. What do you need my help with?

Donkey Kong- My archenemy, King has kidnapped two of my friends, Diddy and Dixie Kong and is holding them ransom for the Kongo Jungle's banana hoard. I can't do this alone and because your grandfather helped mine, you might be able to help me.

Mario- I guess we do owe you one for helping us stop Bowser. Sure thing, DK. My, Luigi, and Yoshi will be happy to help.


	3. Chapter 3

**The First Ally of the New Team Recruited**

*Returning to Kongo Jungle* Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong fall from the sky and crash land on the beach. Yoshi landed in a tree while Luigi's legs were sticking out of the sand. Mario and Donkey Kong pull Luigi out of the sand and help Luigi get back up.

Luigi- I'll admit, it was impressive how you built that cannon out of wood and sticks, but was it really necessary to fire us out of that to get to Kongo Jungle?!

Donkey Kong- Yes, because we only have until noon today. Besides, I used that cannon over there to get to the Mushroom Kingdom and I was just fine.

Mario helps Yoshi out of the palm tree.

Mario- Well, we're not exactly sturdy as you.

Donkey Kong- Now that we've all made it, hears the plan. I head over to King 's fortress and hand him a sack, claiming it's the Kong's banana hoard. But really, it will be you three in there. I'll get him to move away from Diddy and Dixie before grabbing the sack. Once he opens it, you'll jump and try to keep him busy while I free Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong. But don't worry, because I join in the battle once those two are out of danger.

Mario- That actually might work.

Luigi- We have to huddle up in a sack?

*A dark and gloomy looking fortress in the mountains of Kongo Jungle* Donkey Kong approaches the fortress with Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi inside the sack hanging over Donkey Kong's shoulder.

Donkey Kong- Quit squirming around in there. We have to make believe the banana hoard is in this sack.

Yoshi- Luigi keep poking Yoshi!

Luigi- It's hard to breathe in here!

Mario- Stop it you two! We're here.

Donkey Kong approaches the door and it opens for him. He stepped inside and there was an army of Kremlings waiting for him.

Donkey Kong- Not here for trouble. I have what asked for. Take me to where my friends are.

Donkey Kong followed the Kremlings to a huge room with a crocodile tank in the back of the room. There was a cage hanging from the ceiling just above the tank with two small monkeys inside of it. Standing at controls for the wench holding the cage up was a large reptile like creature with a crown on his head, a red cape, and one huge puffy red eye that didn't seem to match with the rest of his body.

King - Donkey Kong, so good of you to come. Considering how stupid you were, I was a little worried you wouldn't show up on time. I trust you brought the banana hoard?

Donkey Kong puts the sack down in front of him.

Donkey Kong- Yeah, I brought it, you jerk! Now let my friends go!

King - Why not bring them over here and then I'll do it?

Donkey Kong- Sorry, but you might try to pull another fast one on me. You want the banana hoard, you come here and get it. Or perhaps you can bring Diddy and Dixie to me instead.

As they kept talking, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi kept listening from the sack. They couldn't see much, but they were at least able to hear everything like a bell.

Luigi- How much longer is this going to take?

Mario- Just a little bit longer. We can't blow our cover yet.

Donkey Kong quickly thought of an idea of how to make move away from the wench and to the sack so Mario and the others could spring their trap.

Donkey Kong- Fine! If that's the way you're gonna behave, I'll just take the banana hoard back and you can forget about it!

King - Wait! Alright. I'll come and get it, but you must back off from the banana hoard. You're not going to pull a fast one on me this time so move back!

Donkey Kong took a few steps backwards away from the sack. King pulled out some kind of pistol gun and pointed it at Donkey Kong as he walked away from the wench and towards the sack.

Donkey Kong- *thinks* Alright Mario Brothers. The rest is on you.

King opened the sack, but to his surprise, he was quickly dogpiled by Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi. They jumped on and held him to the ground.

Mario- DK, now's your chance!

Donkey Kong- Thanks Mario!

Donkey Kong rushed to the cage that Diddy and Dixie Kong were trapped inside. Donkey Kong grabbed onto the chain connected to the wench and climbed underneath it, moving one hand in front of the other to get closer. King was able to shake Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi off of him as he saw Donkey Kong moving towards his friends. So he hushed to the wench and was about to pull the lever.

King - You miss your friends so much, you can join them in the crocodile tank!

Suddenly, 's hand was wrapped up by some sticky red rope-like think. He turned around and saw it was Yoshi's tongue. Yoshi then jerked his head backwards and reeled closer towards him. Then Mario and Luigi jumped in and each of them kicked King in the eye. One eye for each Mario Brother.

Donkey Kong had reached the cage and used his strength to bend the bars in the cage so Diddy and Dixie could get out.

Diddy Kong- I knew you'd come, DK. But who are they?

Donkey Kong- New friends of mine. Now if you don't mind, use this chain to get to back down. I have to help my new friends kick some ass!

Donkey Kong grabbed another chain hanging from the ceiling and used it to swing back down and into King .

Donkey Kong- Hope you weren't having too much fun without me.

Mario- Not at all. You're just in time.

King pulls out his pistol gun again and fired it at the Mario Brothers. Luckily, Mario and Luigi were able to dodge it.

Mario- Luigi, it's time for some fire power!

Mario and Luigi pulled each pulled out a fire flower and ate them to turn into Fire Mario and Fire Luigi. King fired his gun again, but Fire Mario and Fire Luigi each shot a fireball at the cannonball that was shot out of the gun and it exploded in 's face. The explosion covered 's face with smoke and he couldn't see anything. Suddenly, red and greed fireballs were being shot at him from just about every direction. King held his gun out as if he were trying to block the fireballs with it when suddenly, King saw Fire Mario directly below him before Fire Mario hit him with an uppercut with his fist covered in flames. This knocked into the air and he as all stunned and dazed. Then Donkey Kong jumped up to King and winds his fist up for a bit. Then Donkey Kong landed a 52x punch combo before the final monkey punch knocked right through the ceiling and sent him flying far away.

With King defeated, Donkey Kong pounded on his chest when he landed and cried like a monkey. Diddy and Dixie Kong got off the chain connected to the cage and the wench and were now safe as they approached Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong- Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi, thank you so much for helping me save my friends and helping me keep the banana hoard out of 's filthy claws Any time the Mushroom Kingdom need my help, just give me a call and I'll be there in a heartbeat.

Fire Mario- Thanks, DK. Same to you.

Fire Luigi- I just have one question. How are we supposed to get home?

*On the beach in Kongo Jungle* Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were stuffed into a cannon made of wood and bamboo with Donkey Kong lighting the fuse.

Mario- You had to ask, Luigi.

Then Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were shot out of the cannon and back to the Mushroom Kingdom, but while screaming as they were flying through the sky.

*Over in Castle Koopa in Dark Land* Bowser was sitting in his bed while wearing a full body cast, two black eyes, and a tooth missing.

Bowser- So now there's an oversized monkey I have to deal with now. No big deal. I'll crush him and the Mario Brothers once my bones finish mending.

The End

Epilog-

In another dimension unknown to any mortals, a mysterious being was watching Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong through a crystal ball.

Mysterious being- I see the team is already beginning to come together. For an ancient evil that was sealed away by the original Mario Brothers over 1,000 years ago will return soon. They have a good start. The Mario Brothers as the leaders, Yoshi as the unexpected hero, and Donkey Kong as the muscle. However, it will not be enough to stop this evil when it returns. They must find a master of the sword, a master of resourcefulness, a master of versatility, a master of speed, a master of brains, a master of flight, and a master of magic and hopefully soon.


End file.
